Meant To Be
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Rosalie is still struggling with what her life is, when one accidental slip gives her a new veiw of things, can she make her way back to her family and true love in the end or will she be stuck in a nightmare forever?
1. Chapter 1

**_Meant To Be_**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight_**

**_Sumary- Rosalie is still struggling with what her life is, when one accidental slip gives her a new veiw of things, can she make her way back to her family and true love in the end or will she be stuck in a nightmare forever?_**

'Why on earth are classes so long and boring?' Jasper Hale thought to himself, he took a look around his science class the teacher was desperately trying to make the students understand whatever today's lesson was, the students were bored out of their minds. He glanced at the clock there was 25 minutes left of class, Jasper sighed and continued his scribbles on his binder, ever so often someone would turn their attention to the window it was the first snow fall of the year and everyone was growing impatient for the end of class. Jasper glanced over at his 'sister' Rosalie Hale and frowned, she looked sick and tired.

"Rosalie you okay?" Jasper whispered quietly so the humans couldn't hear

"Yeah just really bored." She answered and laid her head down on her arms. Jasper gently rubbed her shoulder trying to comfort her in some way.

"Does anybody understand what I'm talking about?" The teacher asked even he looked completely bored with today's subject. Usually Jasper would have some clue but today he tuned out the lecture and honestly had no idea. Apparently he wasn't the only because the whole class shook their heads in denial.

"Fine I give up, work on the assignment that was given to you yesterday and it's due tomorrow." Everyone grumbled their response but got to work, Jasper was lucky and had finished his yesterday.

"Is she okay?" Mr. What's his name asked standing next to his and Rosalie's table, Rose still had her head down and her eyes were closed.

"Yeah I think she just has a headache. We both finished out work from yesterday."

"Okay just sit quietly or work on something from a different class." Jasper nodded and the teacher walked away. After a few minutes of staring out the window Jasper picked up his pen and continued his drawing on his binder, it was mostly just a bunch of dark swirls and other stuff. Jasper sighed once again he was bored there was still 10 minutes left of class, he let his mind wander, his 'brother' Emmett was lucky he was in English Jasper's favourite class, his other 'brother' Edward was in Physical Education with Jasper's little pixie Alice. Beside him Jasper heard Rosalie groan, he snapped his attention to her, to say she looked horrible would be and understatement. She looked dead, even though she technically was.

'Edward something's wrong with Rosalie, get the others and meet us at our science when the bell rings. I think we should take her to see Carlisle.' Jasper thought knowing his 'brother ' would hear. Jasper started to rub her back in order to comfort her, he glanced at the clock 4 minutes. People were starting to stare at them Jasper just looked away and turned his attention back to his sister. Mr. What's his name was giving them concerned looks, Jasper sent calming waves to them not quite sure if it would work. Finally after seeming like forever the bell rang, Jasper silently thank who ever was listening and stood up he grabbed his and Rosalie's binder and waited for her, she slowly stood up and started to walk to him most of the other students had left except two who were talking with the teacher. Rosalie over to the table he was standing and she suddenly fell and smack her head on the ground. Jasper smelt the blood immediately, Mr. Whatever his name is told the two students to leave and came over to check on Rosalie, he rolled her over on her back and grabbed a cloth to try and stop the bleeding with.

'Edward science class, NOW.' Jasper slowly made his over to Rosalie being cautious of the blood, he crouched down next to her when he found it was easy to tolerate. A few seconds later Alice and Edward appeared in the door way, they covered their noses when they smelt the blood.

"Jasper." Alice called and walked over to him, he stood up and greeted Alice.

"She was following me and suddenly she fell and I smelt the blood but it's easy to tolerate. I don't know what happened." Jasper quickly explained, Mr. Whatever his name is stood up and let Edward check Rosalie.

"Rosalie, Rosie wake up." Edward gently patted her snowy white cheek but her head just lulled to the side.

"Edward how can she be sleeping?" Alice asked in a whisper so Mr. Whoever wouldn't hear.

"I don't know we need to take her to Carlisle now." Edward gently scooped her up in his arms, "Alice got find Emmett and get us excused for the day and we'll meet you two out front." Alice nodded and hurried out the door and at a human pace.

"Have you ever seen this happen before?" Edward sadly shook his head no to answer Jasper's question.

"Come on, we can go now." Edward lead the way out of the classroom and into the hall, everyone on their way to their next class just stopped and gawk at the them.

_'I wonder if they killed her. I always knew those Cullens were no good.' _Some random boy thought

_'She is soooo faking.'_ Another girl said while glaring at Rosalie's limp body, Edward shook his head slightly and continued his way out the school with Jasper beside him, Emmett immediately reached out for Rosalie and Edward passed her to him, everyone around them watched in awe as Emmett held her so gently to his chest like she was fragile and gonna break, Edward wrapped Rose's arms around Emmett's neck, just to make sure she didn't fall. Alice grasped Jasper's hand with hers and together they all walked to Edward's silver Volvo.

"Alice can you see anything?" Emmett asked while watching Rosalie, he was sitting in the back with Alice and Rosalie laying against his chest, Jasper was in the passenger seat calling Carlisle telling him to meet them at the house, and Edward was driving as fast as the Volvo could go.

"No her future blank. She's gonna be okay." Alice watched sadly as Emmett gently brushed the back of his hand on her cheek.

"Her thoughts are empty. I can't hear her at all." Edward added sadly, Emmett nodded and just watched the sleeping beauty in his arms helplessly. Edward drove the car up the driveway and everyone got out Carlisle was waiting at the front door for them, he gently took Rosalie in his arms and carried her over to the couch to check her over. Emmett sat down on the floor, while the other took a seat on the couch, Esme place her hands on Emmett's shoulder and squeezed them slightly, in order to give him some comfort.

"What's wrong with her?" Alice asked after Carlisle was done investigating, Jasper tightened his hold slightly on Alice who was sitting in his lap. Carlisle sat on the couch beside Rosalie's legs and looked at his family.

"I don't know, we know she is not sleeping the only explanations, is she is lost."

"_LOST_? How the hell is she _lost_ she is right there." Emmett exclaimed jumping up and gesturing to his wife's limp form. Jasper sent calming waves to him and Emmett slowly sat back down on the ground, Esme sat down behind him so he could lean on her and he did slightly.

"I know she is here physically but mentally she is not. You know lately she gets stuck her thoughts and everything." Carlisle looked at him family all nodding before continuing "I think this time she is really is lost in her thoughts, meaning she's not gonna wake up Emmett, until she deals with whatever it is that she is struggling with. In the meantime we wait." Carlisle finished while watching his family's reactions, Esme looked sad about her daughter's condition, Edward and Jasper both looked blank as normal keeping their expression guarded, Alice looked worried, and Emmett looked broken.

"Is there anything we can do?" Esme asked the question on everyone's minds

"I don't think anything we do will help, it's her inner struggle that she has to deal with."

"What about feeding?" Alice asked

"She hunted with you and Edward on the weekend so she should be safe, it truly depends on how long it takes." Everyone nodded "Emmett why don't you take her to your guys room, so she is more comfortable and you can be with her."

"Okay." Emmett got up and smoothly picked Rosalie up and took her upstairs, everyone watched in silence not quiet sure how to deal with this new situation.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Meant To Be_**

**_Disclaimer-_****_ I don't own Twilight_**

**_Sumary-_****_ Rosalie is still struggling with what her life is, when one accidental slip gives her a new veiw of things, can she make her way back to her family and true love in the end or will she be stuck in a nightmare forever?_**

**_Warning- Some voilence. _**

"ROSALIE, wake up." Rosalie sat up startled by the loud booming voice, her eyes quickly scanned the room she was in, it was a beautiful room, the walls were a dark navy blue with a bed in the middle that was covered in white bedding the blankets were slightly rumpled by her sleep. In the corner of the room was a white wooded desk and next to it was a white wooden dresser. Rosalie stared at the pictures on the wall, they were pictures of her and other people. To say she was confused would be an understatement.

"GET UP NOW." The same voice from earlier yelled from outside her bedroom door.

"You might wanna get up before she breaks down your door." Rosalie snapped her head to the window where a young teenage girl was sitting, she was beautiful she had long dark black hair and snowy white pale skin and she was wearing a long flowing black gown.

"Honestly Rosalie Lillian Hale if you don't get up in the next two minutes I swear.."

"Okay I'm up." Rosalie called cutting the voice off, she heard the footsteps outside her down retreat and disappear.

"Who are you?" Rose asked turning her attention back to the girl, she just shrugged her shoulders and continued examining her black painted fingernails.

"My name is Diamond, I'm an angel from the dark side."

"An angel?"

"Yeah only can see me, you see my- I guess you could call him my boss- sent me to show you another way you life could have turn out. Get up you have school in 40 minutes." Rosalie quickly went and had a shower and blow dried her hair before getting dressed in a pair of jeans and a black turtle neck sweater.

"Your lucky you have 15 minutes to get to school." Diamond commented, Rosalie grabbed a pair of black heels and quickly ran downstairs to get her keys and back, before heading out the door and she quickly drove away.

"Miss. Hale it's nice of you to join us." Rosalie smiled at her English teacher, and handed her the late slip.

"I'm sorry my car wouldn't start."

"Very well take you seat." Rosalie smiled took her seat. Her next two classes passed by smoothly except for the jealous looks everyone kept sending her.

"What is wrong with everyone?" Rosalie questioned Diamond while doing the surprise science test.

"In this time your human, your the 'It' girl at school. Everyone wants to be you or be seen with you. Your dating the most popular guy at school."

"Who?"

"You'll see soon enough." The bell rang and Rosalie made her way to the cafeteria, immediately all attention was on her, someone embraced her in a hug and two different people after that.

"Rosie you look so pretty." said the first girl that embraced her, she had long black hair that was tied up in a ponytail, she was dressed in a pair of tight fitting black jeans and a dark pink long sleeve shirt.

"Yeah absolutely stunning." another girl agreed, she hair short light brown hair that was cut in a bob. It suited her, she was dressed in a blue jean skirt and tight fitting light pink t-shirt that was covered by a blue jean jacket. The last girl just stood there nodding her head in agreement with the other two, she had bright dark red hair that just reached her shoulder, she was dressed in a blue jeans and a white sweater.

"Who are they?" Rosalie asked Diamond while she sat down with the girl at a table.

"The black haired girl is Stella, the brunette is Lizzie and the red haired girl is Jennie."

"So Rosalie what did you do last night?" Stella asked, she was twirling her apple with her fingers on the table.

"Oh you know the usual." Something from the other side of the cafeteria caught her attention, more like some ones, it was them her family sort of.

"Why are they here?" Rosalie asked Diamond when the girls started talking about what they did last night.

"Because this is what you wanted. They don't know you exist beside what they heard about you."

"But if I never existed how is Emmett a vampire?" Rosalie asked she watched them walk over to the table in the corner, they looked happy except Emmett he looked like he was struggling.

"Edward and Carlisle found Emmett in the woods barely alive after he was attacked by the bear. But since you weren't there he never found anyone to love." Rosalie watched as some little blonde girl walk over to the table and placed her self in Emmett's lap before she started making out with him. Rosalie felt her heart clench painfully in her chest as she watched Emmett make out with the girl.

"That his new flavour of the day. He will be over her by tomorrow." Rosalie felt her eyes sting when someone put their arm around her shoulder, she jumped in surprise when she felt a pair of lips kiss her cheek.

"Hey beautiful." Rosalie felt her blood run cold she knew that voice. Rosalie looked at the person sitting next to her, her nightmare had been confirmed, sitting next to her was Royce King II. The very man that she actually enjoyed killing along with his friends.

"I wish I could help you understand but you have to figure it out on your own. I'm sorry Rosie." Diamond whispered

"I have to go." Rosalie stood up and walked away from the table, she walked though the mostly empty hall, the tears that were threating to earlier were now falling freely. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her, standing there was the man that she loved making out with his blond against a wall, Rose wiped the tears off her face only for more to keep falling.

"Wanna take a picture it might last longer." Rosalie turned her attention to the blonde, she was sneering at her and Emmett was just standing there smirking, Rosalie looked into his eyes and for a minutes the smirk was gone then it was back again.

"What are you freaking' stupid leave us alone." Rosalie blinked and walked away.

'This is all so wrong. No none of this is real. I need to get out of her.' Rosalie thought to herself. Pretty soon the bell rang Rosalie went to her Physical Education class followed by her History. She never felt more relieved than ever to hear the final bell rang. Rosalie drove home to an empty house her parents were work alcoholics and were hardly ever home, Rose sighed and went to her room to take a nap, she fell into a quiet peaceful sleep.

"Rosalie you need to wake up." Rosalie opened her eyes to see Diamond standing above her, Rosalie sat up in her bed and looked at the clock on her night stand table it was 9:30pm.

"Rosalie, you need to listen to me." She nodded her head and waited for Diamond to continue "That night, Carlisle changed you it was supposed to happened, there was nothing that could've changed your destiny. You were meant to end up with Emmett and Cullens and become one of them. Please remember that, it was your purpose to become what your are. I have to leave now, my job is done, continue now with what you are doing and when it's right you will return to you family. I need you to do something for me first, when I tell you to sleep, I meant it sleep. Okay just remember that."

"Bye." Rosalie whispered.

_"Be safe." _Rosalie smiled as Diamond just disappeared, she only then noticed the constant banging coming from the front door, she slowly made her way down the stairs and opened the front door.

"Royce what are you doing here?" Rosalie asked shifting from one foot to another.

"How dare you." Royce slurred, he took a step forward and pushed his way into the house, Rose shut the door behind him and turned to face the her worst drunk nightmare. "How dare you act like a fool to me. And treat me like that."

"What?" Rosalie question truly confused by his words. Royce spun around and slapped her across the face, Rose fell to the ground clutching her cheek, Royce eyes grew wide with amusement and power.

"You made a fool out of me at lunch today. You think just cause your so pretty, that you have right to make me look like an idiot." Royce grabbed Rosalie by her hair and yanked her to her feet he held her hair and slapped her again. By now Rosalie was crying and screaming, she had gone through this once, and she never need to go though it again.

"Stop it please, I'm sorry stop."

"Stop? Why one earth would I do that, it's so much fun watching you cry and scream." Royce held on to her hair tighter and throw her into the wall, she screamed out in pain when her head in the hard wall behind her, she screamed even louder when he stepped on her hand with enough force that it cracked under him. Rosalie continued to scream cry and yell until Royce passed out. Rosalie laid on the floor crying, shivering and her vision was starting to fade, her hand was in so much pain along the rest of her body which was covered in bruises and the odd bite mark. Rosalie slowly closed her eyes.

_"Sleep Rosalie, go to sleep."_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Meant To Be_**

**_Disclaimer-_****_ I don't own Twilight_**

**_Sumary-_****_ Rosalie is still struggling with what her life is, when one accidental slip gives her a new veiw of things, can she make her way back to her family and true love in the end or will she be stuck in a nightmare forever?_**

Everyone had been a mess since Rosalie suddenly went to sleep. Esme and Carlisle forced Edward, Jasper and Alice to go to school but aloud Emmett to stay home, Carlisle had taken two weeks of sick leave at the hospital, only unless there was a emergency were they to notify him. Rosalie condition hadn't improved but only seemed to be getting worst, she would ice cold one minute and burning hot the next, she had random bruises appearing on her skin lately. Everyone was sitting in her and Emmett's room, since she had been making sound.

"Carlisle is she waking up?" Alice asked from her spot in Jasper's lap where they sat against the wall on the floor, Edward was sitting in the computer desk chair with Esme standing behind him with her hands resting on his shoulders, Emmett was sitting on the edge of the bed while Carlisle check on Rosalie.

"No I don't think so. Whatever she is doing in her "dream" is effecting her here."

"AHHHHHHHH." A loud scream tore though their thoughts everyone turned their attention to Rosalie who was withering on the bed, her facial expression was in pain and she kept screaming.

"Jasper try and calm her down." Carlisle ordered

"It's not working." Another scream tore from Rosalie's throat, followed by one that was filled with more pain, Emmett stood up and left the room. Alice quickly got up and went to go and comfort him. Alice walked into the living room where Emmett was sitting his elbows were resting on his knees and his head was in his hands, his whole body was shaking with sobs. Alice heart clenched tightly at the sight, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his bigger body, Emmett accepted the comfort and continued sobbing in her chest. Another blood curly scream rang through the house, Emmett's sobs shook harder, Alice was having trouble keeping herself from sobbing. Esme appeared in the doorway of the living room and walked over to the couch, she sat in between the two and allowed Emmett to sob on her shoulder and Alice to sob on the other. Personally she was happy, it was about time Emmett showed some real emotion about this mess, she gently place a kiss on her kids heads and squeezed the tighter. Rosalie was still screaming but not so much anymore, they were more tired and effortless. Jasper and Edward slowly released the hold the hand on her body from when she was moving and screaming on the bed so she wouldn't hurt herself and sat back.

"Where'd Esme go?" Carlisle asked the two boys.

"She's downstairs comforting Alice and Emmett who are each sobbing on her shoulders. Guess Emmett finally broke."

"Alice probably started because she hates seeing anyone upset." Jasper commented

"They both feel useless, Rosalie is in pain and neither can do anything. Especially Emmett."

"Uh." All three guys snapped their attention back to Rosalie, she was moving slightly. "Mmmphh."

"Rosalie, Rosalie wake up." Carlisle went over to her side and tried patting her cheek gently

"Oww." Carlisle retreated his hand

"Rosie please wake up come on Rosie." Jasper called to her, Alice was in the room seconds later along with Esme.

"Is she waking up?"

"She keeps making sounds. No more screaming thankfully." Carlisle informed them

"Rosalie, Rosie, wake up we can go shopping." Jasper snickered at his wife's antics and pulled Alice into his lap from where he was sitting on the bed.

"Oww. It hurts." Everyone turned their attention to Edward after he gasped

"Her hand." Carlisle looked at her hand which was purple.

"Esme can you go downstairs and get some ice, she broke her hand in her "dream" but since we can't break bone, it's badly bruised. And tell Emmett to come upstairs."

"Emmett." Rosalie gasped

"Come on Rosie wake up we need you, Emmett needs you." Alice gently touch Rosalie's un damaged hand.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry." Carlisle wiped the blond hair off her forehead and placed a lit kiss on her forehead.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You need to open your eyes." Rosalie squeezed her eyes tightly before they fluttered opened,

"Rosalie." Alice squealed seeing her sister opened her eyes.

"Alice." Jasper and Edward smirked slightly both happy to see her awake. Esme came in the room a few minutes later with ice.

"Emmett won't come."

"Esme, I'm sorry too."

"For what?" Esme smiled

"I'm just sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Esme place a swift kiss on her forehead. "Were glad your back."

"What all hurts?" Carlisle asked

"Just my hand, everything else stopped hurting."

"You broke your hand, but thanks to be a vampire your hand healed and now it's just a very bad bruise." Rosalie nodded slightly.

"So where have you been for the past week?" Edward asked from the computer desk.

"Week?" Everyone around her nodded, Rosalie sighed before she started her story "Um lately I've been wondering if their was some way that I could've have avoided becoming a Vampire. If I had done one thing differently it would have changed it all. Anyways one moment I'm following Jasper in the science class then something pushed me and when I woke up, I was in my old bedroom and there was an angel from the dark side Diamond there, she guided me through the a couple of days at Forks where I wasn't a vampire I was human, Emmett was not my Emmett and Royce was boyfriend, he came to my house one night and beat me. I just remember screaming."

"Yeah we heard it." Edward commented

"What do you mean you heard it?"

"We heard you screaming." Rosalie looked at the other people in the room, they nodded their heads in agreement.

"Oh sorry. Anyways apparently according to Diamond I had created a alternate universe in a way to see if I could avoid it but either way, it was my destiny to be here with you guys and Emmett. By the way can someone go get Emmett?" Jasper took Alice out of his lap and he and Edward left the room.

"I'm glad your awake. Emmett has been a mess." Rosalie frowned a little but still hugged Alice.

"Emmett she is awake." the people in the room turned their attention to the closed door.

"I don't believe you now let me go." Rosalie heart ache from the pain in his voice, he sounded so broken

"Emmett she is awake and she wants to see you." Jasper told him

"Emmett." Rosalie called, she smiled when the door opened and Emmett stood there, everyone in the room quietly made their way out to give them privacy.

"Your awake." Emmett was at her side in seconds scooping her up and spinning her around.

"Emmett, I'm glad to see you too." Emmett gently laid her down on the bed before laying down beside her, Rosalie laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her

"I really missed you."

"I really missed you too." Emmett kissed the top on her head.

"Please never forget the fact that I love you." Rosalie whispered

"I'll never forget as long as you remember that I'll always love you."

"Your never asked me what happened." Rosalie pointed out and breaking the silence that had formed.

"I know because I'd rather not know, I'm just happy your back and the rest doesn't matter." Rosalie leaned up and captured her husband's lips.

"I wouldn't trade this for anything." Emmett smiled and kissed Rosalie again.


End file.
